


Inamorato

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Merle Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lori, Beta Shane, F/M, Innocent Carl, Jealous Daryl, Lori's a bitch, M/M, Nice Merle Dixon, Omega Rick, Season 1, Shane Being an Asshole, Smol Child Carl, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Searching for their entire lives to find their soulmates and they found each other in the most unlikely circumstances.





	Inamorato

It wasn't a big thing, finding your soulmate. There was no impressive fireworks display, no epiphanies, nothing incredible but you knew. Cliche I know, 'when you find them, you'll know' is such a stereotypical way of describing love, of describing what meeting your soulmate feels like without any real description. But it was true; it may not be immediately obvious and it may need to develop but all good, strong relationships grow. For the wolves, the warmth from the mate came first; the warmth of their body, of their presence. Then when contact is made, whether that contact be physical or through eye contact, came the instant feelings of love; lust, attraction, attachment. The hormones flow; oxytocin, serotonin, testosterone, oestrogen, adrenaline, dopamine, vasopressin. The feeling was instantaneous and the two soulmates knew that they were "meant to be". However, the choice is theirs, you know since God gave humans free will and all that jazz. They can act on their biology straight away as soon as the bond has formed (which happens when the rush of hormones is felt) or they can move through the stages, friends to lovers; but both routes led to the same destination, both routes led to the soulmates being together as one. Soulmates meeting was rare; when a star separates in two to create two separate souls, rather than staying while and creating one singular soul, there would be no telling where it would fall so the chances of soulmates meeting was extremely rare. But Alpha and Omega soulmates? Rarest of them all, more rare than Benitoite. 

If it was hard to find your soulmate before the turn, after the turn it was downright impossible. Alpha and Omega soulmates? Ha, don't even think about it. 

However, someone upstairs must have really wanted these two to get together because, despite all the rarities and impossibilities, they managed to find each other. In the most unexpected circumstances. 

* * *

As they were following Glenn in the van, Rick knew that if his family (a loose use of the term) was at this camp, as Merle had said they were, then only one person would be rejoicing his return. Carl. Glenn had told him, more confirmed if anything, that Lori and Shane had been... busy since, well, since before they'd even joined the pack. 

"Since before they joined?" Rick asked shocked but surprisingly not hurt. Glenn nodded sadly. 

"Yeah, before we met you today, I thought they were together." The Asian boy continued. Andrea, T-Dog and Merle nodded in agreement. Rick looked down in thought but quickly shook it off. They drove in a comfortable silence until they arrived.

"Carl has taken to staying in wolf form." Andrea said as they were preparing to leave the van. Rick nodded and hopped off the back of the van. He looked back briefly to see where Merle and Glenn where when he heard excited yapping coming towards him. He turned and saw the puppy bounding towards him. Carl's wolf was a dark brown and tan mix and his eyes were his usual blue, he was only one foot tall and two feet long because he was a puppy. Rick dropped his bag and took the pup into his arms. Carl lapped at the happy tears on his face, Rick swiftly shifted into his wolf; dark brown and grey fur along with his blue eyes with had flecks of Omega gold. The rest of the pack looked on the scene with small smiles, happy for the father and son reuniting. The pup bounded around the camp introducing the members of the camp, name and secondary biological gender. There were 5 betas, 2 omegas and an alpha. Rick was surprised to see an alpha, they were uncommon now and had been for decades since WW2. 

"Daryl is hunting, he'll be back soon" Carl finished still hopping around his father happily. Rick huffed happily and scented his boy again, the rest of the group had briefly shifted to scent the new pack member but all of them had shifted back to their human form except Merle. The alpha stayed close to the new omega but allowed the omega to make authoritative decisions for the group, despite Shane's objections. Rick didn't want to shift to human form because he didn't want to talk to Lori; wolves could communicate to each other when they were both wolf form but not if one was in wolf form and the other was in human form. They sat around the fire eating quietly when Rick felt it. He felt the heat, not a scalding heat but rather a pleasant, comfortable warmth that filled him. Merle stood and turned to the tree line, Rick was jolted as the alpha stood because both him and Carl were leant against him. Merle nuzzled the omega's side to get his attention. 

 _Time to meet our alpha, omega._ Carl started to yip and bounce and hop around excitedly. The omega heard a few sighs from Lori, Shane and Andrea.  _Not everyone agrees that my baby brother should be alpha, Shane thinks it should be him._ Rick bowed his head as a nod then turned back to the trees. A large dark brown, nearing black, wolf with stormy blue eyes stepped out of the woods with a big buck between his jaws, Rick lowered himself to the floor submissively and whined softly. Carl barked happily and charged over to the wolf. The alpha dropped the buck and licked at the pup's muzzle gently. Carl nipped at the alpha who rolled over and started to play fight with the pup. Rick whined again but happily, the alpha looked over at the omega. Their eyes locked. Then came the rush of hormones. Rick wanted to jump over to the alpha and submit but he could tell that the alpha didn't want that. The alpha stood up and nudged Carl over to Merle as he kept eye contact. He huffed lowly and then the other alpha and the pup trotted back to the camp happily.

_Omega._

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
